


Skinny Dipping

by Kyarorain



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Kyousuke comes up with a daring idea and Riki goes along for the ride.





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Mindless".

Riki and Kyousuke were alone in Kyousuke's room, trying to think of something to do, when Kyousuke got that look in his eyes. The look that told Riki he was about to come up with a completely insane idea. Needless to say, he did not fail to meet Riki's expectations. And that was how they ended up running through the school grounds with mindless abandon, until they came to the pool.

"We are being way too reckless," Riki said, as they ascended to the other side of the fence. "We'll be in so much trouble if we get caught." His heart was thumping. Though he was nervous, he still felt excited at the same time. 

"Well, that just makes it even more fun." Kyousuke grinned. He was already tearing off his clothes and casting them aside.

Riki sighed and shook his head. "You really do get crazy ideas into your head sometimes. Let's not take too long, okay?" He quickly joined Kyousuke in tearing off his clothes, until the two of them were completely naked. Together, they leaped into the pool. "Ahh!" The water was of course, cold, so cold it bit through to the bone. They held their noses and plunged underwater for a second before reemerging.

"Ahh." Kyousuke kicked his legs, swishing his arms in the water. “Don’t you think there’s something kind of romantic about being in the pool, under the stars? We don’t even get to have that during the day.” 

"Of course not, we don't have lessons at night." Riki pedalled his body around in the water at a slow pace. His teeth were starting to chatter. "Anyway, I'm not sure what's so romantic about this. Sure, the stars are nice to look at but it's freezing in here." Now he was kind of starting to wish he hadn't gone along with Kyousuke's insane idea this time.

"Come here, I'll warm you up." Kyousuke held his arms out. Riki floated back over to him and he pulled him into an embrace, their arms coiling around each other. Riki buried his face in Kyousuke's chest and they held onto each other, slowly kicking their legs and floating together.

"Mmm." Kyousuke's body did feel warm in spite of the freezing cold water, but it was hard not to be aware of the chill biting into his flesh. "Are you sure you're not cold yourself, Kyousuke?"

"I'm fine. Totally." And yet, Kyousuke's voice did sound a bit odd.

"Honestly." Riki lifted his head, looking at Kyousuke. "If you're cold, just say so. You don't have to act so tough all the time."

"But it's s-supposed to be fun."

"Your teeth are starting to chatter too."

Kyousuke smiled sheepishly. "Okay, let's at least have a kiss and then we'll get out."

"Gladly." Honestly, Riki would have been willing to do anything to escape the frigid water at that point. He closed his eyes as Kyousuke's lips met his, lingering in the delicious sensation of the warm and soft feeling pressing against his lips.

Kyousuke pulled away after a few seconds. "There we go."

"That was nice. Though to be honest, it would have been better if we weren't in a freezing cold pool."

"Yeah." The corners of Kyousuke's mouth sagged. "This isn't anywhere near as romantic as I would have imagined it to be. Oh well, we still got to do something totally daring, right?"

"I guess. Now, can we please leave?"

Kyousuke and Riki clambered out of the pool, picking up the towels Kyousuke had brought along and drying themselves off. Once they were dressed, they hurried back to the dorm and took refuge under a blanket with mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

"Never again," said Riki, clutching the mug and revelling in the warmth it brought to his cold fingers.

"Agreed." Kyousuke huddled as close as he could, pulling his end of the blanket around them a bit tighter. "Right now, you know what I wish we had?"

"Mm?"

"A kotatsu. I want one so badly."

"Yeah. Too bad we aren't allowed them in the dorms. Then again, they probably don't expect us to do insane things like go off and jump in the pool on an autumn night." Riki smiled ruefully. He rested his head on Kyousuke's shoulder. "Life's never dull with you around, but I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
